Something Different
by FoxFlyer
Summary: Korra and Azula spar every week. But this time, it takes a strange, unexpected, and kind of wonderful turn. There are kingdom hearts Characters in this story too! And they're awesome! Also, the cover image is from Chukairi at DEVIANTART PEOPLE ARE HE**A AWESOME!


Fox: I had SO much fun writing this story! I was joking around with a friend of mine and was like: I wonder who would be the top if Korra and Azula were a couple.

And her reply was essentially: YOU MUST WRITE THIS. NOW!

So I've had this sitting around on my computer for awhile. I added the Kingdom Hearts Characters because... well, why not? They add humor and are wonderful to write.

Vixie: **This story contains Mentions of Yaoi and Femmeslash. If you do not like, PLEASE do us a favor and keep out!**

Fox: ^^See this warning?^^ If it applies to you, go read something else. However, if you like this kind of thing, stay. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Legend of Korra or Kingdom Hearts. If I owned KH, Akuroku would be cannon. If I owned Korra, I'd be too awesome for words.

Vixie: ENOUGH! READ NOW!

* * *

Logic was no longer applicable to this situation. Korra was hurting, but it had nothing to do with the… well, situation that she was in. She was breathing heavily, the leaping and dodging and hurling rock and water and shooting fire at her opponent had left her exhausted. Her opponent was so beautiful and so mind blowing… and it had affected her attack. She wasn't trying as hard as she probably should be, she was too mesmerized by the specimen… no, the _definition_ of beauty in front of her.

"You're not at your best tonight," Azula noted with a scowl. "You do know that I only fight with the best, right?" she sounded angry and condescending.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Korra snapped in reply.

Azula crossed her arms. "Doesn't look like it to me."

"Well maybe you're the one who's slacking," Korra taunted the Fire-Bending Princess, "and furthermore, you shouldn't let your guard down." She dumped the water she had been holding over Azula's head.

"Why you little—!" Azula charged.

Then it became more of a dance than a fight, Azula recklessly shooting fire at Korra, and Korra smoothly avoiding her, moving like an air bender through the Princess's attacks. It was hilarious to watch Azula's face, to see her become more and more sloppy as her anger increased. Finally she slipped up, her knees bent and she crumpled to the floor. Korra came to a careful stop in her avoid-dance and tilted her head. Azula's shoulders were shaking.

"Damn it… damn it… I'm supposed to be the best! _The best!_ Do you hear me?" She slammed her fist into the ground.

Korra smiled and walked over to the Princess. "Why?"

"What do you mean _why_?" Azula spat. "Because it's my _goal_ to be the best! It's my _duty_! You're the _Avatar_," she said the word like it was dirty; "don't you understand what it means to be the best?"

"Well, to be honest, no, I don't understand. Not really."

Azula looked up at Korra, her hazel eyes wide; her cheeks stained with tears. "What? What do you mean?"  
"Well, yeah. I'm the Avatar. But being the Avatar isn't about being the most powerful. It's about helping people and making sure the world stays in balance. If I became too strong, I would be like you. I would never think I was good enough. I wouldn't be able to see what a powerful bender I actually am. I'd be power-hungry." She tilted her head. "Come to think of it, I bet the world would become unbalanced."

Azula snorted. "Oh really?" She wiped her face and pushed herself up. "So what are you saying exactly? That I'm powerful enough as I am?"

"Think of it this way," Korra stepped closer, "when was the last time you lost a fight?" She offered Azula a handkerchief.

"Well…" Azula took the tissue and blew her nose while she thought it over. "Does the sparring we do every week count as fighting? Did this count as a fight?"

"No. When we spar, it's just for practice."

Azula scrunched up her nose. "Well in that case, I can't remember the last time I lost a fight."

"See? You're already the best of the best. Not that training isn't important, but you don't need to push yourself so hard. Sometimes you just have to take a vacation and relax." Korra smiled; Azula was so cute when she was confused.

"Perhaps." Azula wiped her face once more and handed Korra back the handkerchief. "Now that that's over," she stood up and dusted off her knees, "let's practice for real."

Korra smiled. "Sounds good to me." She tucked the handkerchief away.

They were back on track, but not for long. Something seemed to be floating in the room, some sort of new tension. Korra couldn't concentrate on her bending; she was too busy watching Azula. The Fire Princess was just… just so _gorgeous_ when she was concentrating this hard on fighting, on winning. The brunette smiled to herself and began to dance about again, waiting for her moment to strike. And when it came, Azula found herself held fast, her wrists captured by the Avatar's skilled hands.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked, and she didn't sound amused.

"You have beautiful eyes," Korra replied.

The most amazing blush appeared on the Fire-Bending Princess's cheeks. "What are you talking about?" She snarled.

"Are you offended?"

"Well… well no, but that's… that's the first time…" she stilled and stared down at her feet.

"The first time…?" Korra moved a little closer.

Azula looked up at her. "Don't let your guard down."

The pain from the kick seemed to vibrate through her entire body. She didn't have time to really recover before Azula was in her face again, fire and electricity both bending uncomfortably close to her body. It took all of her skill to get back into the game again, to turn it back into a dance. She could feel the sweat running down her back, down her forehead, sliding down other places. She giggled and the whole fight became a big joke. Azula was confused, if the look on her face was any indication. Korra waited for another golden moment, lured the Fire-Bending Princess towards the wall. No mistakes this time, when she grabbed the hazel-eyed Princess's wrists and pinned her to the wall, she stood close, so close, so uncomfortably close that the girl wouldn't be able to pull off another kick.

They stood there, so close, chests heaving, and Korra's smile seemed to light up the room. "I think I win this round," she noted.

"What? How is this winning? You didn't even attack me!" She could hear Azula's heart beating, thrumming like… like a harp.

"But you can't attack me now. And you can't get away. So that makes me the winner."

"You…!" But she was right, and Azula had to accept that. She didn't want to; her pouting lip was the give-away.

"So since I win, I get a prize." The Avatar was going out on a limb here and she knew it.

"A prize?" Azula snorted, "What prize?"

"This prize." And she kissed the Fire-Bending Princess.

At first, Azula resisted. She wriggled and jiggled and struggled, but Korra followed her, moved with her, and kept her firmly pinned. She was going to get her kiss, damn it, and she was going to make it a good one. And at last, Azula relented. She melted. She… submit. There wasn't any other way to describe it, the way her lips went from hard and resistant to soft and relenting.

And oh! Slipping her tongue into that mouth was like entering a volcano's core! It was hot and a little too dry, but dry in a pleasant way, and her dripping tongue soon made it bearable. She sighed into Azula's mouth, and then a shy, hot tongue was asking politely for entrance. Korra managed to deny it for all of ten seconds, but that hot muscle was probing and gentle and insistent, and she couldn't say no for long. Such a sweet, shy little muscle it was too, touching and probing so virginally. Korra's grip loosened on the Princess's wrists as they finally pulled apart, chests heaving, connected by a thin trail of saliva.

"Well." Azula finally broke the silence. "You got your kiss." She wiped her mouth and stood up straight.

"Yes I did." Korra's heart was fluttering in her chest like a baby bird. It wanted to fly, _she_ wanted to fly, and she knew how she could do it too.

"Well then I guess there's… there's nothing left to do but go home." Was that a tremor? Was the Princess unsure of herself? "I mean, since we're done and… and everything."

"Or maybe," Korra replied, careful not to look at Azula, "there's something left to do."

"What are you talking about?" Azula had found her feet. She pushed herself off the wall and began to walk away, towards the exit.

Korra couldn't have that. "Maybe I wanted something else. Something… _more_." She heard rather than saw Azula falter.

"What are you blathering on about? You got your kiss! What more do you need?"

"Why are you so angry?" Korra turned and leaned against the wall.

"Angry? I'm not angry!" Azula shot fire from her palms.

"You look angry to me." Korra was really concerned, but she didn't let it show as she pushed off the wall. "You need to relax," she purred as she crossed the room.

Azula pouted at her, but she was trying not to let Korra see it. "You're out of your mind."

"Nah. I'm perfectly sane." Korra circled the Princess. "But _you_ might be out of _your_ mind." She wound her arms around the Princess's waist.

It was hard for Korra to do this, for her to knock the Princess off her feet. But it wasn't so hard that she wasn't going to do it. She could feel Azula trembling, and she had a feeling that if she were to let go, the fire-bender wouldn't be able to stand. She would just crumple to the ground, one of many wounded souls. And Korra wasn't about to let go of something she had spent so much time trying to grab a hold of.

"So what is it you want to do with me?" Azula finally asked.

"Well you're just going to have to wait and find out, aren't you?" Korra whispered into Azula's ear, letting one of her hands slide down the curve of the Princess's hip.

"That hardly seems…" Azula's voice hitched, "fair."

"I never said it would be fair." She suddenly grabbed the Princess's hands and spun her around so they were looking into each other's eyes. "If I were being fair, I would have let you walk out of here without a kiss." She let her lips ghost over Azula's, over her cheek to her ear, "But I didn't, did I?"

"N-no. No you didn't." Azula swallowed hard.

"Where's that tough girl I was fighting a little while ago?" Korra purred, "I could have sworn she was around here somewhere."

"She… I… we… us… Er…"

"Are you stuttering?"

"No!"

"I think you are." Korra teased before she leaned in and stole another kiss. "And I kind of like it."

"You would." It was an empty sentence, said out of fear, not of true meaning.

"Hey." Korra tilted Azula's face up. "When was the last time you had any fun? Felt anything real? Have you always been such a power hungry Princess?"

"Yes." Azula spat the word. "I've never wanted to be anything else! I've never needed to be anything else! I—" She was interrupted by another kiss. "Stop that!"

Korra slid her arms around Azula's waist again and let her finger's brush the shorter girl's behind. "Interesting."

Azula blushed again. "Why do you insist on distracting me?" She grumbled.

"Well, for one thing, it's fun." She let her hands swing. "And for another, you aren't stopping me."

"I…" Azula was at a loss.

"That's what I thought." Korra set her chin atop Azula's head. "It's not all you want."

"What?"

"To be the best. To be the only. To be…" she paused.

"To be…?"

"Alone."

Azula tried to pull away, but Korra held her in place. It took a few minutes, a slight struggle, but finally something broke. Azula began to cry, and not just tears. Gut-wrenching sobs, her head hit Korra's chest and she grabbed the Avatar with all she had, holding on for dear life; a drowning girl clinging to her life vest. And Korra, Korra held her, and hummed to her, but didn't tell her to stop. She didn't say anything, just hummed and held and stroked and occasionally kissed the Princess. At some point she was pulled in for a kiss and that hot muscle from before dominated. It was a needy kiss, full of fear and hope and promise.

Fingers combed and skittered and explored. It was hot, too, too hot, but neither of them was letting up. Korra's fingers combed through Azula's hair and released the bun. Azula pulled away briefly, just to gasp, and then her fingers were diving through Korra's hair. The sudden feel of it on her neck was almost enough to make Korra pull away, but she didn't. Azula was holding her too close, kissing her with too much need.

"Whoa." She pulled away. "Slow down. We have plenty of time."

"Time?" Azula snorted. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. No one is expecting us home. We're both big girls now and we don't have a curfew." She smiled into Azula's eyes. "We're not on a timetable."

Azula rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like such a big thing."

Korra smirked. "It is." She suddenly scooped Azula up and threw her over her shoulder.

"What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN!" Azula began to beat on Korra, but the Avatar ignored it. "Where do you think you're taking me?" When that didn't get a response, she screamed. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"Yes. And at the moment, I don't care. I'm taking you somewhere that we can relax a little. Aren't you hungry?" Azula opened her mouth to protest but her stomach answered for her. She blushed as Korra giggled. "It sounds to me like you're hungry."

"Oh shut up." Korra could hear the blush.

"If I put you down, do you promise not to run away from me?" Korra teased.

"… Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I won't run away."

"Do you promise?"  
"Oh for crying out— I promise that I won't run away!"

"If what?"

"Will you just put me down now?"

Korra laughed and set the Princess on her feet. She was pouting again, an adorable pout, but it was obvious that she still didn't want Korra to see it. Such a precious thing was still supposed to be forbidden. The Avatar offered the Princess her arm, and, after a mini-struggle, the Princess took it. They wandered into the street and Korra realized how very hungry she was, and briefly wished that she had Asami's car. But then she wouldn't be feeling the timid weight of Azula clinging to her arm. She smiled and decided that she would just have to be happy with that.

"We're going to eat here?" Azula scrunched up her nose distastefully.

"What? Do you have a problem with ramen? It's cheap and it's filling." Korra smiled.

"It's peasant's food!"

"No, it's the food of the Gods and the Goddesses and any other higher power you praise. They all get together and feast on it." Korra grabbed Azula's shoulders.

"How do you know?" Azula asked, trying to dig in her feet and resist Korra's pushing.

"Because that's what they do," Korra replied firmly as she pushed and prodded Azula through the door.

"Hello!" The dreadlocked man behind the counter yelled. "Just the two of you today?"

"What did you think; that I was going to bring a whole brigade of starving people?" Korra called back cheekily as she steered Azula towards a booth.

"You did last time you stopped by!" He laughed heartily. "I'll send someone over to serve you in a second. Good help is impossible to find these days."

"Are they kissing out by the dumpsters again?"

The dreadlocked man shrugged and smiled widely. "I figured I would let them since it wasn't too busy. It's a little late for noodles."

"Still, I'm glad you don't close for another hour or so. I'm starving!"

"I'll send one of the lazy bums right out to you. Just a sec!" He vanished into the back.

"Do you… come here often?" Azula sounded repulsed by the thought.

"As often as I can. Xaldin serves the best noodles around." She grinned. "And his head waiter is kind of cute. But he's unavailable."

"Does his girlfriend work here too?"

Korra almost choked with laughter. "No… not exactly."  
"Yo Korra, what's up?" A very, very, _very_ tall redhead was approaching their table, dressed all in black and wearing a white apron around his waist.

"Not as much as you think. Were you up a minute ago?" she purred as she accepted a menu from him.

A flush appeared on his pale cheek. "No! Roxy was up!" He pouted and handed Azula a menu. "You're so mean sometimes Kor."

"No I'm not." She didn't even open the menu. "I'll have whatever the special is with a glass of water." She glanced over at Azula, who hadn't opened the menu either, but because she was ogling the redhead so hard, not because she knew what she wanted. "And my friend will have the same, except she'll be having milk instead." At Azula's shocked look, the Avatar added, "Make that chocolate milk."

"I hope you have money this time," Axel muttered as he collected the menus.

Korra puffed out her cheeks. "I do. Tons of it!"

Axel winked at Azula. "The first time she ate here she didn't have any money. The boss man kept her late and made her do all the dishes." He sighed and wiped away imaginary tears. "I sure wish that would happen again. I got to go home early and me and Rox had a hell of a good time…"

A vein puled in Korra's forehead. "It was _one time_ and it will _not_ be happening again." Azula snorted, and then the giggles just exploded out of her. Korra pouted. "Not fair! I've been trying to make her laugh all night!"

"So are you two on a date then?"

There was a brief silence. Azula's eyes were questioning, unsure. Korra grinned hugely to cover it up. "Yup. And you're ruining it. So skedaddle!"

Axel saluted. "Yes ma'am! Your drinks will be right out!" he vanished into the back.

Korra smiled over at Azula. "You're sharing your chocolate milk with me right?"

"Uh, sure… When exactly did this become a date?" she stared down at the table.

"Are you asking me or the polished wood?"

"I'm asking you."

"Then look at me." Azula looked up shyly. "It became a date when you took my arm."

"So it was kind of an impromptu date?" Axel asked as he set their drinks on the table.

"DAMN IT AXEL!" Korra glared at him. "I am THIS close to setting your precious hair on fire!"

"Aw, don't be like that!" He blew her a kiss. "You know I'd just throw the fire someplace else."

Korra snorted. "Whatever. Get lost."

He saluted and dumped some colorful bendy straws on the table. "Of course your highness. As you wish."

"I don't love you!" Korra yelled at his retreating back.

His laughter echoed back at her. Korra rolled her eyes and turned to watch Azula paw through the straws. She selected a pink one and stuck it in her glass of milk, sipping absently as she looked anywhere but at Korra.

"How is it?" Korra asked.

"Passable."

"Is that why you've already drunk half of it?"

"I'm thirsty!"

"You're so cute when you blush," Korra pushed her water to the Princess.

Azula pouted again and chose a red straw for the water. Korra looked toward the kitchen and smiled. Their food would be out soon.

"More chocolate milk and a pitcher of water for you," Axel had appeared out of nowhere. Again. "I heard you say you were thirsty." He winked at Azula.

"Stop trying to steal my date!" Korra sounded exasperated. "Isn't there anyone else here you can bother?"

"Nope." He sounded pleased. "It's a rather slow night. And I can't help it if your date is so quiet and mysterious!" He winked at Azula. "Not to mention gorgeous."

Korra shot him the finger. "Won't Roxas be mad at you for flirting?"

"Roxy's always mad at me for something!" He sounded far too happy about it. "Just holler if you need anything. The second chocolate milk is on the house." He blew Azula a kiss and vanished again.

"I hate him."

"I think he's quite charming." Azula smiled and filled up the water glass.

"What?"

"Not jealous are you?" Azula's eyes were bright.

"Oh hush." Korra took a sip of the chocolate milk. "You're enjoying this."

"A little bit."

"You really are cute when you blush."

"Stop mentioning it!"

"Your food ladies." The blonde teen holding their food was quite a bit shorter than his red haired boyfriend. His blue eyes were bright and friendly and he handed them their food with great care. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Give me your hat," Azula said immediately.

"My hat?" Roxas sounded confused.

"Korra, make him give me his hat!" Azula made her voice high and whiney.

Korra shrugged at the blonde. "You heard the lady. She's your customer; you have to do what she asks." The Avatar's blue eyes were shining with innocent malice.

"But I…I… I'll get in trouble!"

"You'll be in more trouble if you don't give her what she wants. I have the power to keep you here until you give it up."

Roxas pouted. "I'm telling Axel on you!" He handed over the hat and fled.

"That was fun!" Azula proudly put on the small white hat. "Now I can eat!" She grabbed her chopsticks and dug into the ramen with gusto.

"What did you want the hat for?" Korra asked as she picked up her own chopsticks.

"I thought it was cute."

"Ok, which one of you stole my boyfriend's hat?" Axel asked as he burst into the room.

"He gave it up willingly," Korra replied.

"That's not what he told me! He said you harassed him into handing it over!"

"I may have, but he gave it up in the end. Neither of us touched it." Korra slurped up some noodles. "Furthermore, we are the customers and you have to do what we tell you to because we pay your check."

"You— I— But—!" Axel couldn't come up with a reply. "Damn!"

"Language," Azula told him coolly. "A gentleman must always remember to be polite around a lady. That means no rude talk, no slander, and certainly no questioning of the lady's motives."

"And what if he doesn't believe her to be a lady?" Axel shot back.

Azula didn't miss a beat. "Then he gets electrocuted and won't be able to copulate for days afterward."

Axel was stunned for a moment, but then he burst into guffaws of laughter. What made it even more hilarious was that Azula had been one hundred percent serious. She looked at Axel as though he was crazy, but he only laughed harder. When he finally got his breath back, he straightened up and wiped tears from his eyes.

"I like this one more than the other one. You should bring her back for lunch sometime so I can harass you in front on everyone else!" He choked out.

"Are you _ever_ not working? Don't you have a _life_?" Korra asked.

"Hey, this place _is_ my life." He replied seriously. He grabbed Azula's hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again, fair lady!" He cooed as he vanished yet again.

"I hope we don't have to see him again tonight. I'd like to be able to eat the rest of my dinner, pay, and leave in peace," Korra muttered.

Azula smiled. "I rather like him."

"You've made that fact quite clear. Finish your dinner young lady; we still have places to visit before we can sleep tonight."

"You're not my mother."

"True, but I am the taller one here."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll find out later." Korra waggled her eyebrows.

Azula looked down at her ramen, cheeks red. Korra smiled and tilted her bowl up, draining it with a slurp.

"I do love ramen," Korra said later as they were strolling down the late-night streets of Republic City.

"I admit that while I'm not used to such food, it is rather filling. Your friends are very charming as well." Azula stroked her hat.

"They're sweethearts when they want to be. Axel makes it his duty to be a pain in my ass though." The Avatar stretched her arms up over her head. "So are you ready to head home?"

"I suppose, although I thought that…" she trailed off.

"I never said _whose_ home." Korra stopped outside a door and knocked.

"I _wondered_ when you were ever going to come back!" The door opened to reveal an acid-green-eyed blonde with her hair done up in neat antennae. She seemed to radiate electricity as she ushered Korra and Azula inside. "Axel called me ages ago and told me you had a cute girl with you. He said she'd be just the kind of person I'd like, and now you wander in and don't even introduce me!" She ended with a pout that didn't disguise any of her savagery.

"Larxene, you didn't even give me a chance!" Korra laughed. "This is Azula. Azula, Larxene. My slightly-insane roommate."

"Charmed." Azula said with a feral smile.

"Likewise." Larxene matched the smile.

There was a silence while the two girls judged each other, but soon their smiles softened as they realized they were kindred spirits. They made plans to meet for drinks three days from now and then Larxene vanished into her cave.

"Fire bender?" Azula asked as Korra led her upstairs.

"Solely electricity and it is a nightmare. Cuts down on the bill some, but she is hard to live with. She works hard and plays harder and still finds time to get drunk, but I love her anyway."

"How?"

"What?" Korra sank down onto the bed.

"How do you love her?" Azula hopped onto her lap.

"Platonically. They don't call her the Savage Nymph for nothing." Korra wrapped her arms around Azula.

"They?"

"Anyone and everyone she brings home. Now no more talking." And she kissed The Fire-Bending Princess.

The long evening had worn the Princess down, and now her softer, gentler side was on display. It was still hard and rough, but it was somehow less… refined. It was more relenting. Korra hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, and the darkness made the Avatar bold, made her sure. Her hands began to explore Azula's body, moving almost on their own, drawn by the Princess's mystery. And Azula _was_ a mystery, even though they had been sparring for weeks. She was a savage, angry, take-no-prisoners mystery, and Korra wanted to unmask it.

It started as a fight for dominance. Azula wanted the control and she was ready and willing to wrestle Korra for it. But The Avatar had no desire to be dominated, and she knew the score just a little bit better than the Princess did. In such a fight, even the slightest advantage would be enough to gain control. She was patient where Azula was impatient, slow where the Princess was fast, and she wore the Fire-Bender down, down and down and down until she finally caved in. Then it was Korra's time to shine, time to direct, and she was careful not to overstep her authority. Behind that outer shell, that tough exterior, there was a slightly nervous child. Not afraid, just apprehensive. Korra helped guide Azula's clothing off, her fingers gentle and soft and suggesting. Then she took those warm hands and helped them feel, helped them remove her own shirt, and they lay horizontal on the bed, just breathing and feeling.

Azula made the next move, her fingers, soft and gentle and sensitive and apprehensive, skating down over Korra's side, the curve of her hip to the hem of her pants. Korra helped her along, she needed the push. The rest of her clothes came off, and Azula's fingers explored her in the dark, moving shyly over her skin, feeling ever bump and imperfection. There was no judgment in those fingers, only wonder, and Korra trembled as they lit up every nerve and raised goose bumps on her skin. The Princess was a natural, and Korra leaned forward to kiss her. She let her fingers skitter over Azula's skin and down to remove her pants, and soon they were lying together in almost nothing.

"Are you all right?" It seemed horrendous to speak at this moment, this trivial moment, but she was worried and couldn't resist.

"I'm fine." It came out too quickly.

Korra wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her close. "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Azula. There's no rush." Korra couldn't seem to make her see that.

"_You're_ the one who asked _me_. Doesn't that make you the one who's rushing?"

"That's true. But I don't want to ma—" She was interrupted with a kiss and greedy fingers.

"Get me out of my clothes. Now."

Korra wasn't going to argue with that. At last they were together skin to skin… and it was glorious. It started with fingers again, still so shy, but at some point the atmosphere changed. They sat up and kissed and touched, keeping as much of themselves pressed together as they could. It may have seemed strange, but to them it made sense. The darkness seemed to lighten as their eyes adjusted to the room, and their eyes skimmed over each other. Excitement colored the air as Korra took the lead again, shifting the two of them and leaning in for another kiss. Azula melted, melted, melted. It was tantalizing and so different to be led instead of being the leader.

The hours seemed to pass both endlessly and in the blink of an eye. The sun was rising when they both finally collapsed together. It was hot in the room, and almost steamy, and they were glistening, as though they had just spent an hour sparring. Korra pulled Azula into her arms and snuggled up to her. Tentatively Azula slid her arms around Korra and together they relaxed. Sleep settled over them as the sun cleared the horizon and they slipped into dreamland.

~End~

It _still_ doesn't really feel done, even with all the edits I did, but I'm not going to try to force it along any further.'

* * *

Fox: And if you enjoyed, or if you hated, I would appreciate a review. But you can have a cookie anyway! *offers plate*

Vixie: And they aren't poisoned. I checked. =D


End file.
